Choice of the Heart
by rockgoddess42
Summary: What if Danny had been shot by Kim just before Martin shot her? Martin has to choose between the woman he loved, and the man who is his partner, best friend, and brother.
1. Chapter 1

Choice of the Heart

Danny and Martin pull up at Kim's storage locker, stepping out of the car, Martin glances up to see Kim walking out with duffel bags filled with cash.

"Kim!" Martin yells, drawing his gun as the partners take off after her.

She looks up and sees the two agents, turns and runs back inside. She pulls a gun from her side turning around recognizing the familiar figure of Martin.

"This is getting to be a habit with you. Put the gun down."

"What are you doing here?" Still pointing the gun at Martin she questioned him.

"You know why I'm here. You and I we need to talk." Martin replied firmly as he began making his way toward her slowly with his gun remaining pointed at her.

"Okay you put your gun down and then we'll talk." She answered.

"You know I can't do that." He responded.

Shaking her head she said, "You should have let this go Martin, why didn't you just let this go?"

Furiously and disbelievingly he looked at her and exclaimed softly, "That security guard at the bank had a wife and two kids."

"I wasn't involved in that." She replied confidently.

Martin was now seething with anger and hurt from the lies coming from the woman he had fallen so hard for.

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled furiously.

Both remained firm on their ends pointing their weapons at each other when she finally answered, "Jimmy forced me to drive the car."

Slowly digesting this information, the walls Martin had put up began to crumble, when he refused to lose that resolve in him, as his gun for a second came down, before shaking his head in complete disbelief and hurt, and aiming it back up at her.

"I don't care. Kim please put the gun down." He replied shakily but firmly.

For a second it almost appeared as though she was prepared to surrender, when Danny appeared from behind her by the fence, drawing his weapon as he said, "Kim, put the gun down."

Turning her head to see Martin's partner backing him up, keeping her weapon aimed at Martin as she looked at him.

Firmly she turned back to Martin and said, "Martin, tell him to back off."

Shaking his head supporting his partner and his best friend, he replied, "You gotta listen to him."

"Back Off!" Kim yelled while keeping her eyes drawn to Martin.

"Listen to him!" Martin's voice began to rise a bit more furiously.

"Put the gun down!" Danny exclaimed as she screamed, "Back off!"

Danny and Martin began yelling at her to put her gun down, when before any of them knew it Kim had fired at Danny, and in turn forced Martin to fire his weapon on her.

Hearing Danny gasp in pain, dropping his gun, falling to the ground, seeing Kim cry out and collapse for a moment he froze.

"Danny?" He cried out worriedly.

Glancing from the woman he loved to his severely wounded partner, best friend, and little brother.

Knowing there was no time to question his love for either one right now, he made his way quickly to Kim to check on her first.

Shaking his head he checked the wound and spoke firmly, "I will be back to deal with you. If you had only listened to us and put your gun down I would not have had to do this. Apply pressure to the wound you will be fine."

Getting up without looking back, he ran to Danny and knelt beside his best friend.

"Danny? Danny bro come on open your eyes man! Danny!" Martin exclaimed, his eyes filling with tears, as he tapped his face worriedly, shaking him gently.

The Fitzgerald family did not express emotion, but he found by the friendship he had developed with Danny over time, that he had support from him in ways he had not had in years.

His best friend had been by his side, even if after the ambush and shooting Danny had not been there, now really none of that mattered to Martin anymore.

Because Danny once he was aware that Martin was struggling, he had been with him every single step of the way to recovery.

That meant more to Martin than anything else in the world, the only way he had convinced himself to attend that first meeting was knowing his best friend and brother would be there with him.

Danny's breathing he could tell was shallow and dark crimson blood was pooled around him. There was some blood trailing from his mouth, and his eyes were closed.

"Danny man come on bro open those eyes for me."

Observing intently, he watched as Danny's eyes slowly opened and his breathing quickened.

Drawing in a sigh of relief, gently smoothing hair from Danny's face back, Martin allowed his affection to show, as he whispered, "That's it come on brother."

"M-Martn, M-." Danny's voice began slurring, as he breathed shallowly which worried Martin.

Reaching for Danny's hand he held it in a tight brotherhood grip, and whispered soothingly, "I'm right here brother, right here, Danny look at me man right here. We need to get you to a hospital right now okay?"

Watching in disbelief of his brother as he saw Danny shake his head, he wondered what the hell Danny?

Leaning in he asked, "What is it brother?"

"G-get K-Kim f-first. A-an a-ambulance i-is a-already o-on t-the w-way. You love her. G-go t-take c-care offff h-her f-first."

Martin could not believe what he was hearing from his best friend. Did Danny really believe he meant that little to him? I mean yeah they had their problems, but they were closer than most on the team.

Shaking his head as his eyes began to fill with tears as brotherly protectiveness and love kicked in as he replied shakily, "N-no Danny, I won't leave you here like this don't ask me to brother. I won't do it."

"N-no I'm f-fine M-Martin j-just g-go."

Finally recognizing he was not going to win this one, he replied firmly to Danny, "Okay, fine, I will be right back for you though okay? Do not fall asleep on me you hear me? And put pressure on that wound! I'll be back."

Danny laughed weakly, replying, W-whatever m-mom."

Martin chuckled weakly, taking Danny's hand again squeezing it with brotherly affection, holding his focus there for a few seconds, kept his eyes on Danny for another moment, feeling Danny's hand weaken in his own.

Closing his eyes, trying to block out the emotion threatening to overwhelm him, at this moment, he let out a sigh of concern, and ran back to Kim.

Picking her up, he took her outside and heard, as the sirens got closer. Waiting for the ambulance to arrive, he assisted the medics in getting Kim strapped onto a gurney, watching them load her up, then ran back for Danny.

Crying out as he ran back he yelled to the medics, "My partner is still in there, he's hurt badly I'm going back in there for him."

Seeing the medic near nodding in quick response he dashed back into the warehouse.

Arriving back at his best friend's side, he was horrified to find Danny's eyes had closed.

"NO! Danny! Come on bro wake up, the ambulance is here come on man stay with me please, just hang on for me please!"

Martin cried, finally as he heard a weak groan from Danny, and watched intently as Danny's eyes fluttered open he leaned in, whispering caringly, "Danny? Oh thank god. Ambulance is here just please try to stay with me just hang on for me okay? We're getting you out of here now. Just stay awake for me."

Placing a gentle hand under Danny's head and back easing him up, he heard a painful grunt come from Danny, as he whispered soothingly, "Easy easy easy it's okay it's okay Danny I gotcha come on."

Martin gently pulled him up, guiding most of his weight, as he brought him out of the building.

Walking him towards the next available ambulance that had arrived, he filled the medic in on what he knew, and then informed him, that he was Danny's partner, and his emergency contact. He was going to ride to the hospital with him.

Nodding the medic held the door open as they strapped Danny in, Martin's concerned eyes never once leaving Danny's face.

Hearing the ambulance doors slam shut on them, and the sirens blaring, he too Danny's hand in his own, whispering, "Please Danny hang on man."

With that the ambulance took off racing down the street, headed for the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

A Brother's Regrets

As the ambulance rushed down the street the female paramedic with them was working on Danny while hearing Martin's litany of, "Please Danny hang on man. I can't lose you now please, just stay with me brother."

Smiling softly at these two young men, recognizing the close bond they obviously shared, it warmed her heart seeing the protectiveness in this young man's eyes for his wounded partner.

Pulling in at the Hospital, Martin reached out to help stabilize and unload Danny from the back of the ambulance.

Gently easing the stretcher down to the ground, they rushed him inside the hospital, with Martin at their side, with his hand still holding Danny's, praying Danny could hear him.

Leaning over his younger brother, while following them to the surgical area he whispered, "I'm here Danny, I'm right here man, come on stay with me, you're gonna be okay you hear me? Don't you dare quit on me or I'll kick your ass. I mean that, so you sure as hell have gotta fight for me you hear me? I'll be right here when you wake up."

Reaching the doors, the nurses and the doctors, assured Martin that his partner and brother was in good hands, but you could feel the tension in him, refusing to leave his brother's side.

Nodding realizing there was nothing else he could do except fill out his emergency information, he sat down in the chair, and began filling the form out.

When he completed it, he placed it beside him and buried his head in his hands, guilt overwhelming him, thinking had he not dragged Danny into his problems, this never would have happened.

Honestly if he thought about it, he realized that the reason he went to Danny was because, his friend had made it known that if he had a problem he should come to him.

That's why after his drug problem, and Danny guiding him through each day, he felt closer to him than he had in a long time.

He felt the most comfortable turning to Danny in a personal situation.

Not to say Sam, Elena, Vivian, or even Jack for that matter were not there for him, but Danny was the closest to a brother he had, and the one who had stood by him.

Martin sat by watching the people rushing in and out of those surgical doors, where behind them Danny was being operated on.

He whispered, 'Please god Danny, let him live please I can't lose him, not now. We've already been through so much together, he's my best friend, he's my brother please.'

Suddenly interrupting his thoughts he heard the door to the entrance of the hospital open, and heard a familiar voice making its way toward him.

"Martin!"

"Shit." Martin recognized the voice of Jack Malone, their boss.

'Oh man, I'm so screwed now, when Jack finds out what happened I'm gonna lose my job, I never meant for any of this to happen. I need him to understand that.'

Glancing up almost hesitantly he spoke softly, "Jack."

Instantly Jack burst out in anger at him, "Martin what the hell happened? You and Danny go missing for hours together, nobody has any idea where the two of you went, only to get a call saying Danny was shot and to get to the hospital. Care to explain this to me what the hell you two were doing?"

Cringing slightly he looked up with an apologetic look in his eyes shaking his head his voice cracked, "I'm sorry Jack this is all my fault. I never should have involved Danny in any of this. It was my problem it should have just remained that way. I will explain what happened, just not right now."

Jack's eyes filled with anger and frustration at his young agent, he exclaimed, "What do you mean later Martin?"

Leaning forward Jack observed Martin as his eyes made their way back to staring at the doors, keeping Danny away from them, seeing true remorse in Martin's eyes, and tears that were forming, he let out a sigh and shook his head.

Sitting down beside Martin he replied softly, "Okay, later Martin you will tell me everything. Once we know Danny is recovering."

Watching as his young agent nodded in response they leaned back waiting for what felt like hours for news from the doctors.

Among that time, the remaining members of their team arrived.

Looking up Martin heard the familiar voices of his team, his family Sam, Vivian, Elena.

He felt Sam's eyes boring into his back, after their break up, and the shooting, things had improved but they were not quite there yet.

Martin chose to ignore his former lover's worried stare for the time being, his only thoughts on Danny his injured little brother.

As minutes came and went, Martin grew frustrated, stood up, and began pacing the floor, waiting desperately for some news on his kid brother.

He could hear his team from behind trying to settle him down, but he refused to remain calm until he knew Danny was going to pull through.

Finally, he glanced up to see the doctor he recognized as being the one helping with Danny's surgery, and made his way toward the doctor instantly at a running pace.

"Doc! How is Danny?" Martin asked worriedly.

The doctor smiled sadly as he gently spoke, "Let's have a seat and talk okay?"

Martin's panic began to rise knowing this could not be good, but listened as he slowly made his way into a seat beside the doctor.

"Doc?" Martin gave pleading eyes that begged to know his brother would make it through this.

Giving a reassuring squeeze to the young man's shoulders he said, "Your partner is going to be just fine Agent Fitzgerald, the bullet hit an artery, but we were able to slow the blood flow, fix him up, he's in recovery right now, if you would like to see him. He's unconscious right now, but the drugs will certainly help him improve each day, but if you speak to him he will be able to hear you."

Blowing out a sigh of relief he nodded and whispered happily, "Yeah thanks doc I would like to see him now."

Turning to his team members he excused himself for a moment to reassure them that Danny was okay.

After speaking briefly with his team, he insisted he was going to remain here for the night with Danny, telling them all to go home and rest.

With that, Martin turned back to the doctor wanting nothing more than to be by Danny's side.

Following the doctor his mind was spinning with thoughts and memories of Danny when they partnered up together from his first day.

Suddenly realizing they were at the door of Danny's hospital room, he felt emotion rise in his throat as he stepped into the room.

"Oh Danny." Martin sighed sadly as he pulled up a chair next to the bed, reaching across for Danny's hand.

In that moment his eyes locked on his brother's wounded spot, and felt his eyes tear up. He moved his eyes up to Danny's face, taking a gentle hand and smoothing hair out of his eyes.

Martin's gut began to churn painfully at the sudden realization that their friendship had moved on so quickly, becoming brothers after the shooting, but the thought that they had never really approached the subject.

He recognized that it was difficult for them to discuss, as his memories of that night were vague, Danny having been the only one that was there with him, and could tell him.

'Danny, we need to talk man.' He thought sadly knowing they now more than ever needed to talk about this, with the help of being able to lean on each other for support.

Grabbing Danny's hand in his own again squeezing it he leaned forward looking at Danny's face, he whispered painfully, "God Danny, I'm so sorry man I can't believe I let this happen. This is completely my fault I never should have gotten you involved in this. Danny, I know you can hear me kiddo, when you wake up we need to talk about everything. This has been an avoidance subject for too long for both of us, and I think we both need the closure, to be able to finally move past this. Please just wake up brother, who else am I gonna joke around with at the office huh? Who else can I play my pranks on? I need you please."

After such a long night, Martin felt his eyes beginning to close unwillingly, leaning on his elbows on the bed with his head on his arms he fell into a deep sleep.

Not even so much as stirring at the sound of the nurse coming in to place more medicine in the machine for Danny.

She smiled softly at the sight of the two boys, before exiting the room.


	3. Chapter 3

It's All Over

As the morning came and went, Martin groaned as he began to stir as the sun rose.

The whole night flashed back in his mind, reminding him where he was, and what had gone down since last night.

Suddenly he swore he thought he was dreaming as he thought he felt the hand in his own twitch slightly.

Leaning forward eagerly taking Danny's hand and squeezing it gently he whispered, "Danny? Danny? Brother can you hear me? Come on Danny give me somethin here huh buddy? Danny?"

Watching anxiously for any sign of his best friend waking up he continued his litany trying to bring Danny around.

He watched as Danny's eyes began to flutter, bringing a smile of relief to his face, whispering, "Hey Danny boy it's okay you're okay come on buddy open those eyes for me man. That's it."

Getting Danny's eyes to focus on him as he suddenly observed his brother's discomfort, he frowned and soothingly whispered, "Hey bud welcome back, I know that tube is uncomfortable man, we'll get that out okay? Just hang tight."

Seeing Danny shut his eyes against the light he whispered gently, "Lights hurtin you bud?"

Danny nodded slowly his eyes moving wearily around the room as Martin quickly got up and hit the lights to shut them off as he hit the button on the side of the bed for the nurse.

Settling down again beside his best friend he asked, "Better Danny?"

His little brother nodded in response, making Martin smile softly.

Their doctor Brian quickly came into the room and smiled and gently said, "Hey I see somebody is awake huh?"

Martin glanced up and with a soft smile, but also a look of concern to Danny, he gestured to the tube and replied, "Yep he's up but he wants that tube out. It's making him uncomfortable, any chance we can get that removed now he's awake?"

He gave a quick reassuring look to Danny keeping his eyes focused on him, as Brian nodded smiling as he answered, "Of course, let's get this out now. Agent Taylor, on the count of three, I want you to take a deep breath as we remove this okay? It's going to burn a bit at first, but we will give you some ice chips to help your throat."

Reaching for Danny's hand seeing the panic in his brother's eyes he whispered gently, "Hey Danny bro it's okay we're going to do this together okay? I'm right here ready?"

Seeing Danny's slight nod he in turn nodded to the doctor to go ahead, as he gripped Danny's hand in his own tightly, reassuring him he was there beside him.

The doctor slowly began counting to three as he removed the tape and everything, as he began pulling the tube out.

Hearing Danny slightly gag made Martin's heart twist painfully as he whispered again, "Danny, it's okay brother take it easy."

Finally when the tube was removed he heard Danny began to cough a bit.

He reached forward and gently eased a hand behind Danny and rubbed his back soothingly for a moment.

"Ssssshhhh it's okay Danny, it's okay I'm right here brother just breath take it easy, I've got you that's it. You're okay. Settle down buddy you're okay it's okay."

Martin continuously whispered comfortingly in his ear, as the doctor quietly dismissed himself, allowing the two young partners to have a moment alone.

After a minute, he felt the tremors from the coughing began to ease in Danny and smiled softly whispering, "Okay?"

In return Danny nodded, then gestured for some water.

Shaking his head Martin replied gently, "Not right now, okay but guess what, next best thing how about some ice chips huh? That should help soothe your throat a bit okay?"

Reaching out grabbing the cup of ice chips with the spoon he leaned forward and whispered, "Open up for me brother. There you go."

Danny slowly opened his mouth allowing his best friend and big brother to gently slip the ice chips into his mouth.

Wanting more he tried to take in more ice chips to calm his throat when all of a sudden Martin pulled back and spoke sternly but comfortingly, "Hey take it easy slow down there bud there you go."

Slowly he began feeding him some more ice chips, and then whispered, "Okay that's enough for now, why don't you try and rest now okay? I'm going to contact the team, and tell them you're awake okay?"

Feeling Danny's hand reaching for his own he smiled extending his hand to Danny's as he heard Danny weakly say, "M-Martn. W-what h-happ-en-ed w-with…?

Reaching forward he smoothed Danny's hair back whispering "Hey what is it buddy?"

Waiting for a moment as Danny continued, "W-with K-Kim?"

Letting out a regretful sigh, Martin whispered in reply, "It's okay now Danny, she's in custody, it's all over now."

Danny nodded weakly and whispered, "C-can y-you st-stay w-with me f-for a m-minute? U-until I-I f-fall a-asss-leep?

Smiling reassuringly he whispered in return, "Of course I can Danny, I'm right here, sssshhh go to sleep."

Keeping his eyes focused on Danny's face until he was sure he had fallen asleep.

Gently he then eased his hand out from under Danny's, quietly stepped out, shutting the door behind him so as not to disturb his injured brother.

Pulling out his phone he dialed for Jack while keeping an eye on Danny to make sure he did not awaken again as he heard their boss pick up the phone.

"Martin?"

"Jack, good news Danny's awake."

"Oh good, how's he doing?"

"He seems to be doing fine but the doctor wants to hold him overnight for observation, but he seemed to be aware of where he was, who I was and everything. Doctor seems positive about his pulling through."

"Good, think it's a good time for us to head over and visit?"

Looking back into Danny's room he hesitated watching his little brother sleep peacefully, as again flashes of the quick shootout between himself, Danny, and Kim went through his mind.

Sighing through the phone he replied, " I don't know, let me talk to Danny first and see if he's up for visitors, he's asleep right now, I hate to wake him but let me talk with him first and see if he wants visitors right now, and I'll call you back."

Jack answered, "Okay sounds good. Let us know."

With that Martin hung up, sighing sadly as he watched Danny again before stepping back into the room with him.

Quietly arriving back into the room, he stepped back into the chair beside the bed, taking Danny's hand in his own.

Leaning forward he whispered soothingly, "Danny? Hey Danny can you hear me bro? Wake up for me for just a minute okay?"

Rubbing his thumb on Danny's forehead comfortingly to help rouse him, he felt Danny's hand twitch before seeing his eyes fluttering again.

"That's it brother come on wake up for me."

Danny groaned, opening his eyes fully and whispered, "Martin?"

"Hey buddy yeah it's me again listen, I just talked to Jack, and he wants to know if you are up for having the team come and visit right now? It's okay if you're not I can tell them to wait…"

Martin waited patiently as Danny took a minute to think, he could see Danny's mind working and he chuckled quietly.

After a moment, Danny nodded whispering, "Yeah okay they can come."

Nodding he squeezed his brother's weak hand in his own again, before excusing himself to once again step out to call Jack.

Hearing the phone line pick up on the other end he heard Jack's voice instantly.

"Martin?"

"Yeah Jack, I just talked to Danny and he's up to seeing all of you. Just go easy on him, he's just woken up for the second time, he's not fully there yet."

"Got it, we will be over soon."

"Okay we will see you shortly."

Stepping back into the room, he sat beside Danny's bed watching his brother sleep, in turmoil about how to approach the shooting with Danny.

His mind getting lost in memories of Danny that made him smile softly, he remembered the first day how his brother now had given him the cold shoulder.

Believing that the only reason that he had been permitted to join the team was because of his father the Deputy Director of the FBI.

Shaking his head in sadness and disbelief again at how Danny could have ever thought of him that way.

'Oh Danny my man.' He thought sadly. To be honest if it came down to choosing his team especially his brother over his father he would in a heartbeat.

His mind moved forward to the case he worked with Danny when they flew out to San Diego, as he met Danny at the airport, and the sudden nice side he appeared to be showing.

Laughing quietly to himself he remembered Danny offering to take his suitcase, and the look on his own face of surprise at Danny's kindness towards him.

The hours of sitting together watching security camera tapes, eating together, laughing and cracking jokes.

Martin grinned when he recalled Danny's comment about how his breakfast food looked gross and didn't understand why he could stand eating that crap.

After that case was the court case he and Jack had to deal with, in which he practically perjured himself because of Jack, he had gotten into a big fight with Danny, went off on his father, only to regain support from his brother.

He remembered how Danny had caught his attention on his way out of the office before running into his father again.

How Danny had wished him luck in court after their fight, and how he claimed that after they finished at the FBI, he thought they would make a good partnership, whether it would be selling shoes or anything,

Recognizing the fact that over time he and Danny began to respect each other, as partners, eventually becoming friends, recalling their jokes, he remembered the troubled girl Clair and for the first time really felt like he and Danny bonded.

At the end of the case he and Danny held each other's eye contact the next morning, he had complimented Danny on a job well done closing out their case, and asked Danny if he wanted a coffee in a friendly voice.

There was also the missing paparazzi case, the thought of that made him chuckle.

He remembered the closest times after that when they started to practically consider each other brothers.

They would come over and say hey bro or pick up the phone and say, "What's up brother?" Just the thought of that suddenly brought warmth to Martin's heart.

Martin thought about how Danny had cracked a comment about him and Sam and the whole American dream of settling down, having kids, on that real estate case.

He told Martin he could picture the two of them living there, with kids running around, Danny shooting hoops with him.

Sadly he recalled just how badly he had truly wanted all of that with Sam, but those were feelings he felt she did not reciprocate.

His mind then turned grim at the reminder of the situation with Danny and his brother Rafi when he went missing.

In that moment he felt a desperate need to step in and help his friend. Then he recognized that Danny had not really talked about his past much with him.

Martin's trip down memory lane was all of the sudden interrupted by their team entering the room.

He lifted his head smiling slightly quietly he said, "Hey guys."

They all whispered in return, "Hey Martin."

Jack leaned forward and whispered, "How's he doing?"

Sighing he nodded and replied softly, "Good so far, no problems, he's been sleeping peacefully."

He felt Sam's somewhat hesitative hand on his shoulder though he took some comfort in that, he turned his attention back to his recovering partner.

Gently easing onto the bed, shaking Danny ever so slightly so as not to further injure his brother, he crooned, "Hey Danny can you wake up for me again bro? You've got company brother come on. Let me see those eyes Danny."

Watching carefully for a moment seeing his eyes open he smiled gently and said, "Hey there brother, Jack and the team are here, you wanna try and sit up a bit bud?"

Danny nodded and smiled at Martin, which made his heart warm at the sight, as he gently used the control to ease the bed forward.

The big brother remained in sight while allowing their team to greet their injured partner, but kept a sharp eye on him for any signs of discomfort.

"Danny, I'm so glad you're okay." Sam leaned forward to hug him, as Danny returned it, smiling and whispered, "Hey Sam yeah I'm okay."

Vivian, Elena, also leaned in to give him a hug so glad to see he was okay.

The team stuck around for a few hours chatting about old times, trying to keep Danny's mind off his injuries.

Observing Danny's oncoming exhaustion, Martin stepped forward placing a gentle comforting hand on his partner's shoulder, watching as he tried to force his eyes to remain open.

Glancing back at Jack with a concerned look, they both knew Danny needed to sleep.

He had enough excitement for one night.

So gently Martin began ushering them out saying, "Okay guys, I think Danny is getting tired, so I think we should call it a night. Jack I'll remain here until Danny is released. I think by tomorrow hopefully they should have him out of here."

Nodding in response Jack replied, "Okay Martin is right. Danny, try to get some sleep and we will see you guys later. Martin you and Danny can take a few days if need be."

Expressing their gratitude to their boss allowing them the time, they both nodded, as Martin shut the door behind them.

Quietly making his way back to Danny's side, he gently pulled up the chair, taking Danny's hand in his own, once again noticing Danny was forcing his eyes to remain open.

They were blinking wearily at Martin and in return Martin smiled softly, as he whispered, "Get some sleep bro, we'll have you out of here by tomorrow hopefully. I'm right here okay? Just close your eyes and rest."

Watching as his eyes began to flutter closed, Martin finally allowed himself to lean back, and relax, and within a few minutes, he too fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Moving On

Waking up to the sunlight the following morning, Martin groaned as he opened his eyes for a moment.

Glancing over at Danny he knew his little brother would be so happy to be out of here today.

Feeling his partner's hand twitch in his own, he smiled warmly as he waited for Danny to open his eyes.

Quietly he whispered, "Danny?"

Danny slowly opened his eyes to see Martin sitting beside him just like the day before.

"Yo." Danny whispered.

Martin leaned forward and asked softly, "How are you feelin?"

His brother nodded slowly and replied, "Better today. I think the meds helped with that."

Chuckling softly he nodded in answer knowing the feeling.

Then he smiled and asked, "I know you must be so relieved to be getting out of here today huh? Though you do know until you're fully recovered, you're going to stay over with me."

"Oh thank god" Danny began muttering but then suddenly exclaimed, "Wait! What? No, I'm fine at home by myself…"

"No arguments." Martin interrupted sternly.

The big brother heard a groan come from Danny in misery, and he chuckled in spite of his situation.

Suddenly a knock came at the door, and they both looked up to see Jack at the door.

"Hey boys." Jack said.

"Hey Jack." Both boys replied.

"So Danny getting out of here today huh?"

"Yep finally I am so ready, though Jack I have to tell you I object to over protective Martin here's idea of me staying with him until I recover. I don't need to!"

"Danny you're not fully recovered yet, and you will have some struggles at least this way Martin can have your back."

Danny let out a sigh and Martin laughed.

In the middle of their conversation, all the sudden, Martin's phone just had to start ringing.

Frowning he glanced down at his phone to see his father calling.

Jack recognized the dark expression on his face at being interrupted, especially when his best friend was in the hospital and needed him.

"Excuse me for a moment." Martin muttered.

Stepping out into the hall allowing Jack a few minutes alone with Danny, they could both pick up on the fact that Martin was not pleased to hear from his father.

"Yeah dad." Martin picked up the phone.

"Martin, there is a fundraiser for one of my good friends in Washington tomorrow, your mother and I would like you to come down, and meet some of the guests."

Shaking his head furiously and replied firmly, "No I can't dad."

His father in response firmly asked, "And why not?"

Pacing up and down angrily he answered, "Dad, my partner Danny is in the hospital. He got shot a couple of days ago, and it's my fault he's here, so no I can't go."

"While I am sorry to hear about this, son, I am sure you have noticed, your partner is an adult capable of looking after himself without your help. I'm sure he can manage a day off without you."

Staring in shock at his father through the phone to hear him so carelessly reply to hearing an agent on his son's team was nearly killed.

"Dad you don't understand, this was not a case Danny and I were involved in with the team. This was something more personal that I asked Danny for help with. He's like a brother to me dad. In return he got shot and I am going to be in major deep water with Jack when he finds out what happened. So no I have to be here. When you get your head out of your ass call me I have to go look after Danny."

With that Martin angrily hung up the phone, took a deep breath and stepped back into Danny's room.

He collapsed into the chair burying his head in his hands.

"Martin?" Danny asked worriedly.

He glanced up to see Danny and Jack watching him, and he let out an infuriated sigh, shaking his head he said, "That was my dad. He wants me in Washington tomorrow, to meet some more stupid guests for some big fundraiser that he claims could benefit my career. My ass I told him I'm staying here with you Danny, this was my fault I'm not leaving you now."

"Martin." Danny tried to interrupt, but Martin shook his head again and firmly replied, "No Danny, no excuses we get through this together, I'm not leaving your side you hear me? My dad is always about benefiting his own career by pretending he cares."

Letting out a sigh of his own Danny recognized the impossibility of changing his partner's mind, so he let the subject drop.

Finally came a knock at the door breaking the tension in the room as the doctor stepped into the room with a warm smile.

"Hey there, I see somebody is up and feeling better, if you need to go to the bathroom and such we can get you up and finally moving a bit, and then in a little while we can get your discharge papers."

Nodding in reply Danny began to move with assistance from Jack and Martin.

Hearing a slight painful grunt sound come from Danny, Martin frowned and whispered, "Hey take it easy bro nice and easy that's it."

Gently they eased him out of the bed, and onto his feet.

Martin helped him get to the bathroom, and then stayed by the closed door until Danny was ready, then assisted him back to the bed.

Checking over his wound and everything the doctor smiled and said, "Okay everything here looks good agent. We will have your discharge papers ready to go in just a few more hours okay?"

Jack and the boys nodded as their boss shook the doctor's hand thanking him for looking after Danny.

With that the doctor excused himself from the room to check on another patient, and Jack checked his watch, realizing he needed to get into work.

"Alright boys I'm going to head back into work and check on the girls see what they've got for us on our current case, and maybe I'll call you Martin to check in on Danny later."

Martin nodded in response and said, "That's fine Jack."

Glancing at Danny who nodded, and Jack said goodbye to the boys, and stepped out.

"Hey you wanna watch some TV for a while to keep ourselves busy or?"

"Yeah sounds good." Danny replied as Martin grabbed the TV remote, switching it on, scrolling until they found a show they both liked.

Laughing along and making stupid jokes in what felt like such a short time, enjoying just relaxing together, a few hours had passed when they heard a knock at the door.

They both looked up to see the doctor at the door with Danny's discharge papers.

"Hey thanks doc." Martin said happily, as they filled out the forms, and got ready to get Danny out of bed.

Gently he eased Danny up enough, helped him get dressed and ready, unfortunately to exit you needed to sit in a wheelchair, which Danny protested to, making Martin laugh at his brother's expense.

Martin reached forward helping him into the wheelchair, and rolled him out, towards the elevator, making their way down to the lobby.

Heading towards the exit, Martin leaned forward and grinned saying, "Man I bet you can smell the fresh air out there already huh? It will be so good to have you out of here."

They rolled towards the front doors, and out the entrance to the hospital, taking in the first hint of fresh air in days.

Rolling him over to the car, they made small talk while Martin eased Danny up out of the chair, and into the passenger seat.

Once he was safely in, Martin took the wheelchair back into the hospital really quickly, and then headed back to the car stepping in behind the wheel.

Placing the key in the ignition he looked over and grinned at Danny asking excitedly, "Okay ready to roll brother?"

Danny nodded as Martin chuckled and turned the car on, and they pulled out, headed down the highway, back to Martin's place.

"Man it feels so good to be out of there huh Danny? What do you say when we get back you can rest in the guest room and then we can order some pizza, maybe watch some TV sound okay?"

"Yeah sounds good, I'm really not that tired though." Danny replied with a smile.

Laughing Martin replied, "Nope bro you just got out of the hospital don't even think about it."

Upon arrival Martin pulled into the lot, parked the car and said happily, "Okay here we go we're here Danny boy. Let's get you out and into the apartment first."

Stepping out of the car, he made his way to the passenger side and pulled the door open.

Gently he helped Danny out of the car, locked it, easing his brother toward the front door, he guided him to the elevator up to his apartment.

Placing the key in unlocking the door, he threw his stuff down and said, "Okay bro let's get you set up in the guestroom and you can get some rest, and I will order us a pizza shortly, okay?"

Nodding Danny followed Martin to the guestroom, where Martin placed some of his stuff down then helped him lay down on the bed.

Staying by his side for a few moments, watching as Danny fell fast asleep he smiled with soft brotherly affection, before stepping out of the room quietly.

Martin left the door open a crack in case Danny needed him at any point.

Walking back down the hall towards the kitchen, it occurred to him that they had not spoken a word about the shooting yet, as he had wanted to.

He was just waiting for the right moment to bring it to subject, but found every time he looked at Danny, that he just did not have the heart to mention it.

But he recognized that the longer time went by without discussing it, the more of a dark cloud of the subject would be hanging over both of them.

It appeared he did not need to wait long after all, as just as he was reaching in his fridge, taking out a bottle of water, as he sat down on the couch in his living room, taking a sip he thought he heard a soft cry coming from the bedroom.

Making his way back down the hall closer to Danny's room he frowned with deep concern for his young friend.

Recognizing the sounds of a nightmare, he made his way through the door, and could hear Danny softly crying, "No! Martin no! No!"

He then realized that Danny was probably having a nightmare of the night of the shooting.

Finally he had enough of them avoiding the subject, and thought the only way they were going to get through this, together was to talk about it.

The nightmare Danny was having reflected on the fact that they had not talked about it, and they needed to let this all go, put it behind them.

Leaning in he rubbed Danny's back soothingly, whispering, "Hey Danny it's okay I'm right here man I'm right here, sssshhh come on wake up Danny boy it's okay. I'm okay you're okay wake up bro. Come on open your eyes."

With the soft continued litany, he could see his partner's eyes beginning to flutter open, and whispered, "That's it Danny you're okay wake up buddy."

Groaning Danny whispered, "Martin?"

Martin smiled warmly and said gently, "Hey brother, you were having a bit of a nasty nightmare there huh? You wanna talk about it?"

Danny shook his head looking away and Martin sighed.

"Listen Danny, I was going to wait, but it seems this can't any longer. You were in the midst of a nightmare about it we need to talk about that night. Look I know we haven't talked about it since I came back to work, but we need to. It's hanging over us because we haven't let it all out yet. I wanted to bring it up in the hospital I realized maybe it could wait until we got you home first. Talk about it when you were stronger. C'mere let me sit you up, and then you and me brother we need to talk."

Sighing as Martin organized the pillows behind his back and head to sit him up, he watched as Martin sat on the bed with him.

For a moment there was silence and then Martin spoke softly, "Danny, I need to know, you were the only other one there with me that night, after the shooting started it's all just a blur for me. What do you remember?"

Showing an immense amount of patience towards Danny he watched and waited as Danny thought back.

"Once the shooting started, you drove the car forward toward them, knocking down at least one, we reversed as fast as we could. Dornvald got up off the ground and started shooting again….

Feeling his little brother's back trembling a bit, he soothingly calmed him with a touch, encouraging him to continue.

"It's okay, take your time Danny, no rush."

Danny continued on as he remembered bits and pieces at a time, "One of the bullets hit one of our tires I think, we spun out of control and crashed into another car there, on my side of the car. Everything came to a dead stop in that moment. I was out of it for a minute or two, I think, our suspect had gotten out of the car I guess while I was out of it. I was alert suddenly to the sound of gunfire, and got out of the car…

I began firing at Dornvald with everything I had, but he got back into the van and sped off, I kept firing. Then I made my way back to the car, and that's when I saw you hit. I freaked out for a moment, but then called for an ambulance and Jack, we were transported to the hospital. The rest is pretty much history."

Martin took a moment to take this all in, but his head shot up when it occurred to him that Danny had not mentioned being injured himself.

He remembered upon waking up that his concern for Danny had skyrocketed and wondered why he wasn't there.

Glancing at his best friend in concern and fear he asked anxiously, "Danny… Were you hurt in that ambush? I – I remember waking up, and not seeing you beside me, I worried as hell about where you were, and if – if you were okay."

Danny nodded in reply and said, "Yeah just a concussion they kept me overnight for observation but otherwise fine. Martin I-I just…. I f-felt s-so g-guilty I-I'm s-so sorry. T-that's w-why I-I d-didn't c-come to s-see y-you t-then."

Recognizing Danny's true apology for what it was and the fact that Danny appeared to be blaming himself, he thought sadly, 'Oh Danny.'

Martin reached forward whispering, "Hey c'mere." He gently eased Danny into a comforting hug allowing him a moment to release all the pain and guilt.

Gently rubbing his back he crooned "Let it out brother. Ssssshhh I'm right here, I'm okay we're okay now. This is not your fault you hear me? Hey listen to me it's all over now sssshhhhh."

He could feel as Danny burrowed himself further in his chest as though he needed Martin's protection from this, and he knew at this moment, he did need it, to stop blaming himself.

After a few minutes of soothing and calming his best friend, he smiled warmly ruffling Danny's hair as he noticed he was once again peacefully falling back to sleep.

Laying him down, he decided he needed to be beside him right now, so eased back against the bed allowing Danny the closeness to sleep peacefully.

Coming around a few hours later, he glanced down, smiling softly at the sight of his sleeping brother, he gently nudged him awake.

"Hey Danny wake up brother, come on man open your eyes."

Seeing Danny's eyes flutter he chuckled at the expression and said gently, "Hey buddy, you hungry? You up for some pizza?"

Danny gave a nod in return and smiled replying, "Yep I'm starving."

Reaching under gently easing Danny up in the bed, he felt him stiffen for a moment, frowning in concern and said, "Hey easy brother, take it slow okay?"

Finally getting him up and out of bed, Martin asked, "Hey tell you what I'll go order the pizza, if you want you can use the bathroom here, shower and get freshened up, there's towels already in there, whatever you need to do. Maybe it will help you feel a bit more energized?"

"Okay yeah shower sounds good."

Martin chuckled fondly, as he playfully shoved him into the bathroom, watching for a moment before he made his way to the kitchen to order a pizza.

A few minutes later, he glanced up to see Danny coming in and smiled as he happily said, "Hey! You look better now! Pizza should be here in a few minutes. You shouldn't be drinking beer right now for obvious reasons so let's both have a soda."

Grabbing two cans of pepsi from the fridge he tossed one to Danny, as he heard the doorbell ring.

"That would be the pizza!" Martin exclaimed making his way to the door.

Opening the door he grabbed a hold of the pizza, paying for it, then said, "Thank you," as he shut the door.

Walking over to the couch sitting beside Danny with their dinner and soda, he grabbed the remote and flipped on a football game.

The two of them sat watching the game making obscene comments and jokes and laughed, enjoying just being brothers again.

Looking over Martin noticed Danny seemed to be getting tired.

"Okay bro you look a bit exhausted you've had one hell of a long day, let's get you to bed, and maybe tomorrow we can see about getting you back into work huh?"

Danny laughed quietly and nodded, making no protest knowing it would be useless, he got up following Martin back to the room.

Easing down onto the bed, Martin once again began his bedside vigil, holding Danny's hand in his own in a brotherhood grip.

Waiting as Danny's eyes began to flutter closed he whispered, "I'm here brother. It's okay I'm not going anywhere. Go to sleep"

Staying up a bit longer, making sure Danny was okay, and was completely asleep, he let out a sigh of relief, knowing they had talked finally about that night, and got past it.

But with Danny's help afterward recovering from his addiction, he had no reason to doubt or question his partner anymore.

And within a few minutes, these good thoughts the first good ones in a while made him a bit exhausted as well, and he too fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Pieces Make a Whole

The following morning as the sun rose, Martin awoke to find Danny still asleep, and smiled.

Suddenly, then smile began to twist into a grim line or a frown of concern.

It occurred to him, that the closeness they shared was probably one of the most important bonds he has ever had in his life.

But thinking about it, he realized that Danny even coming from a broken home had grown up with an older brother who protected him.

He could never imagine being raised that way, then losing both your parents, being jumped from foster home to foster home.

While he had a stronger childhood, it was not great either, and he began to mentally connect his own life to Danny's situation.

His father had worked a lot being the deputy director of the FBI, leaving him at home.

Martin was okay with that, but his father raised him with only really his perspective on his future, and not his own.

That was something that he had always resented, but Danny had an older brother who raised him, who spent time with him, who protected him.

Now, it seemed as though Rafi was not really a part of Danny's life, and had not been in a very long time. For Martin he viewed Danny as the brother he never had.

At first he recalled they hated each other, and would hardly speak more than a few words to each other.

However over time that partnership brought respect, and maybe friendship, and before the ambush and especially after that bond was stronger than ever.

Danny had never really talked with him much about his childhood occasionally he dropped a piece of his past here and there as clues, but never shared more than he had to.

Watching Danny sleep peacefully, and think back to the fact that after the ambush, Danny had been there for him through the whole thing, and this whole situation with Kim, he had run to his best friend for help.

Recognizing then just how much in some twisted way they connected they bonded, and forged a brotherly relationship, that could never be broken.

He valued that, and realized that twisted connection was their past in different ways in which the two pieced together.

Growing up living two completely separate lives, they could not share more in common in some ways.

Martin valued Danny's friendship above everything else, after his addiction, he knew Danny would be there, which gave him warmth, and confidence.

Each and every day when Danny was giving him bits and pieces, he could not help but want to draw out more from his best friend. He debated about how to even mention it though.

Thinking back to the case, about Eric Hayes the social worker, and how Danny's face just went blank while he was talking.

In that moment he was deeply concerned when he noticed his lack of response or interest in the information.

He had been forced to call Danny back to earth to try to figure out why he froze like that, just staring.

That had worried him quite a bit, but Danny had revealed, "Yeah, I spent a lot of time in places like this when I was growing up. So the faster we get out of here, the happier I'll be alright?"

Out of the entire team he hardly knew about his partner's past, it had always been a taboo subject around him.

His mind going in circles, he wondered if he should mention anything about it, feeling like they had certainly reached a point of a brotherly trust between them.

Danny suddenly groaned bringing him back to his best friend, and said, "Hey buddy, you feelin better?"

Seeing his partner nod he chuckled and replied, "Good, up and at 'em! You can get yourself freshened up and let's eat."

Gently helping his best friend if he needed, it took everything in him not to just remain by his side every moment.

Watching as Danny made his way to the bathroom, he wondered if Danny would react to it, if he tried to get him to open up.

Martin knew that Danny trusted him with his life, and he respected that there were some things that should remain as private, but hell, Danny was his best friend, his brother.

Letting out a sigh, he pulled out a couple of their favorite cereal boxes, always having one ready for Danny when he stayed over.

Danny came wandering into the kitchen a few minutes later, and Martin grinned and said, "Hey there you are, got you your favorite," he added with a chuckle.

As they sat down at the table, Martin decided to break the ice.

"Danny, you know man, I was thinking, honest to god, I have no idea where this came from…."

The pause caused Danny to glance up suddenly concerned, but Martin took a moment, hesitating and continued.

"You and I we come from very different backgrounds obviously, my dad and the whole deal leaving me at home a lot, though I loved sports and had friends around, I realized you and I…. We just connect in some way our histories of our childhood, they parallel somehow. You and I hated each other at first, but man we're best friends now."

Nodding Danny appeared thoughtful at that moment, taking in what Martin was saying.

"Danny, I know you and Rafi's relationship was a bit rocky, but better now right? What about your parents? Brother, you know you can trust me more than anyone if there's anything you wanna tell me. I hardly know much about my best friend. Whatever you say now does not leave this room. I promise you that brother."

Silence came and went for a moment before Danny's broken trembling voice spoke.

"My dad, he uh, he abused my brother and I when we were younger…." His voice cracked.

Martin's jaw dropped slightly in fear and horror of what his best friend had to face as a child, and he thought his childhood was bad.

Danny continued softly, "Rafi took the brunt of it at the time obviously in order to protect me. My dad was drinking heavily one night, and smashed a bottle, he…"

Grabbing Danny's hand in a tight brotherhood grip soothingly he whispered protectively and encouragingly, "What did he do Danny?"

Crying softly he whispered in reply, "He took the jagged edge of the bottle and sliced my wrist."

"What!" Martin exclaimed in horror, checking both his brother's hands sure enough turning one over he saw a dried cut over the years that had remained in his partner's skin permanently.

"Oh my god Danny." He whispered in fear and shock.

Reaching out feeling his brother's back trembling he soothingly ran light circles trying to calm him down.

"Sssssshh okay Danny you're okay breath brother breath. He can't hurt you anymore. I'm sorry I made you relive this that was never my intention you know that. I just hardly knew anything beyond Rafi and I wanted to know. I'm sorry I'm here brother let it go" Martin whispered protectively.

Pulling Danny against him tightly, protectively, feeling his brother's head buried in his shoulder he frowned rubbing his back in concern, fear, and anger thinking, 'Who the hell does this to a kid like Danny? My god he was just a child'.

"Sssshhh you're okay man sssshhh Danny you're gonna hyperventilate brother breath. That's it nice and slow in and out."

Finally his partner's cries had subdued as Martin continued rubbing his back soothing until he felt him begin to calm.

Glancing down warmly affectionately at his younger brother he asked softly, "What do you say we finish our breakfast, maybe catch some TV then head into work huh? I'm sure everybody is looking forward to seeing you."

With that he felt Danny pull away slightly, but kept the close contact knowing he needed to be strong for Danny right now, but hearing this made his blood boil with big brother protectiveness.

He knew Danny's parents were killed in a car accident, and as sorry as he was to know this, if he was being honest with himself, he did not feel sorry for Danny's father.

If he had known Danny at the time he would have wished his brother's father was, still around so he could give him the beating he deserved.

Thinking back to a conversation with Sam that he had about Danny, he remembered when she made a comment about his relationship with Martin compared to Rafi.

Apparently Danny had told her, somewhere along the lines of, "Rafi has not been my brother in a long time he hasn't really been my brother since we split up. But Martin is my brother now."

Hearing this from Sam gave warmth to Martin taking his responsibility as Danny's new brother very seriously.

Finishing the last of their cereal, placing the dishes in the sink, Martin asked, "You ready to head back into work brother?"

Danny nodded with his usual enthusiastic smile and replied, "Yeah I'm getting bored."

This made Martin laugh a bit as he said, "Okay let's get ready, and get going huh?"

With that the boys got ready, grabbed their stuff and headed out the door.

Shortly within arrival, they pulled into the parking lot and Martin parked and turned off the engine.

He turned hesitantly to Danny for a moment, reaching out placing a gentle comforting hand on his shoulder squeezing it asking gently, "Hey you ready to do this? It's not too late to change your mind and go back home."

But seeing Danny shake his head made Martin nod, and he felt proud of Danny.

Stepping out of the car together they made their way towards the entrance, both of them with their shades on, headed in the front door, making their way up to the elevator.

Taking a deep breath as they arrived on the floor of their office, Martin smiled and said, "Let's do this brother."

Walking in, the two acted like they had not missed a thing as Martin threw his arms out playfully to the rest of their team and exclaimed laughing, "What? We're gone for like a day and you're all just sittin around? What?"

The entire time glanced up in surprise and exclaimed all together, "Oh my god Danny welcome back!" And "Hey Martin."

Looking around him at his surrounding family, his eyes lastly falling on Martin his brother to the end, the one who had looked after him this whole time, comforted him, things were finally piecing back together again.

Danny knew that no matter what was thrown their way, they would take it on together as a family.

And as for Martin well he in that moment realized he still had to give his statement to Jack about the shooting.

He was dreading that part and the fact that he had dragged Danny into it in the first place, so technically he wasn't responsible for this, but hey he figured, Danny was still alive so he wouldn't complain.

Glancing at Danny and taking in the happiness in his partner's eyes he smiled.

Right now that was all he cared about, with their family surrounding them they could get through anything. He concluded with one thought.

'That's a story for another day.'


End file.
